


Nightmares

by Otori0



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, They love each other so much, spoilers for ketsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Mikado's nightmares wake him up at night, and Kida tries to calm him down.
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 7





	Nightmares

''Ngh...?'' Kida opened his eyes with a groan. The sky beyond the window was still pitch black. Confused since he wasn't one to wake up in the middle of the night, he was about to pick his phone to check the hour, when he heard something next to him. ''Mikado?'' Kida raised his head from the pillow, looking at his boyfriend, who was hiding under the blankets and shivering. Not only that, but the noise that had woken him was his sobbing. The realization made Kida worry immediately, and he sofly put his hands around the frame of Mikado, who snuggled closer to him, still hiding his face.  
''What's wrong...? Mikado, are you okay? You're trembling so much...'' Kida rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. It wasn't the first time something like this happened. In fact, it was pretty common. ''Did you have a nightmare again?''  
Mikado nodded against his chest, still crying and wetting the fabric. 

—Nightmares.  
Since that night when Mikado shot Kida, almost commited suicide and was stabbed by Nasujima, he had seen a lot of nightmares, even though four months had passed already. During the day, he was his usual self and nothing seemed to be wrong, but at night, his subcouncious would remind him of everything, and it wasn't weird for him to wake up at any hour feeling anxious or crying. He called it the way to atone his sins, but from Kida's point of view, it was more like a curse. With everything that Mikado had gone through, why couldn't he relax and be happy already? It was just too unfair.

''It's alright. I'm here. I'm here with you.'' Kida whispered with a soft smile, doing his best not to break in tears too. It was so painful for him to see Mikado in such a state, but he knew that Mikado had it worse. So he couldn't allow himself to cry.   
''I-in my dream,'' Mikado finally spoke with a shaky voice, clenching to Kida's shirt. ''I... hadn't missed the bullet, and you were... In the ground, bleeding, and... a-and you didn't... breathe, I didn't know what to... I don't know why did...''  
''Shh... Calm down. It's alright. I'm not injured, and I'm alive.'' He kissed Mikado's head and continued, ''I'm here with you. It was just a bad dream.''  
''B-but it could have happened! If Celty and you hadn't stopped me, who knows what I'd have done...! If I were to hurt you, I... I don't know what I would do...''  
''Mikado, it does no good to think about what could happen. This is reality, and I'm perfectly fine, okay? I'll be with you forever.''

Mikado finally raised his head, making eye contact with Kida. ''Y-yeah... I'm sorry, I just... I'm normally fine, but sometimes...''   
''Yeah, I know. It's okay.'' Kida showed him an affective smile, and wiped his tears gently. ''Don't worry about that, just calm down. I don't like to see you in pain.''  
Mikado nodded, sighing and closing his eyes. ''I'm so tired...''  
''I bet you are. We should sleep a bit more.''  
''Yes, but before, can I tell you something I've been thinking about...?''   
''Sure.''

Mikado shifted a little, still in an embrace with Kida but now lying next to him again and looking at him with a warm smile on his face. ''I... I'm glad to be alive. I did many things that can't be forgiven, but- You forgave me. You forgave every last of them, and you even allowed me to be by your side like this. I'm so grateful for that...''  
Kida giggled, eyes getting teary. ''Man, I'm the one who's going to cry if you say something like that. I'm also so, so glad that you're here... I love you so much, Mikado.'' With these words, he held his boyfriend closer, hiding the blush that spread through his cheeks.   
''I still can't believe this is real. I love you a lot too...''  
They both kept talking, mostly saying ''I love you'' and holding back their tears. If only they had talked like this back then, instead of keeping it all for themselves like the dumb teenagers they were, maybe things would have gone better. But then again, thanks to that happening they realized just how important they were for each other, so maybe it wasn't completely bad.

After some minutes like that, Mikado fell asleep again, breathing quietly against Kida's shoulder while he kept looking at him as if he was the most precious treasure in the world. And he was, at least for him.  
And this time, Mikado didn't have any nightmares at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM


End file.
